


Alleia Elizabeth's Civil War Diary

by PHPresleyHanners



Series: Dear diary [1]
Category: Notsure - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHPresleyHanners/pseuds/PHPresleyHanners
Summary: Alleia Elizabeth is white and very wealthy. Starting from 1780 her life started to change. It starts with Miss Jane, and then she is forced to leave her home, but soon, she is left to fend for herself. With her parents taken by the bad people, her Aunt Lisa very ill, and war everywhere. Alliea has to face reality and face her biggest adventure yet. But the question is, will she survive the wrath of the world? Read now, Alleia Elizabeth's American Civil War Diary.
Series: Dear diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145735





	Alleia Elizabeth's Civil War Diary

**Author's Note:**

> . ☆☆☆☆☆☆COPYRIGHT MATERIAL☆☆☆☆☆☆
> 
> ☆☆☆☆EVERYTHING IN HERE BELONGS TO THE WRITER☆☆☆☆
> 
> First off, I would like to thank my parents so much for supporting me during my writing career. If it wasn't for them, I would not be here right now.
> 
> This book was inspired by the series 'Dear Canada' and is based on the American Civil war. Please note that everything else is from my own imagination and written with my own imagination.
> 
> I take suggestions and ideas, and if you have questions for me regarding my books or just questions about myself, please feel free to message me.
> 
> I would also like to add that there is to be no inappropriate material, unnecessary language, or sexual pieces.
> 
> This is completely child free and for enjoyment purposes only.
> 
> Also, here is the link to my writing channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyoRcpjZ9jqJ9vAm939VOsg/videos?app=desktop

1780/1/15  
Hello book. Yes, you are a book. And that is what I shall call you.

I do not want to write on you, but Miss Jane says I must. Oh, that's right. You don't know who Miss Jane is.

She's a slave who is in charge of me. Or so she says, but I don't know if she is allowed to be in charge of me. She can be very cross and she says I have been too unladylike and likewise, she is making me sow quilts, wash clothes, wear dresses, and write in a diary, and I still have to do her duties and serve her. If I don't do as she wishes, she will strap me.

You probably are brainwashed by her already and by the time I finish writing this diary, you will hop to her and tell her all that I told you.

Well, I'll say, I shall not tell you a single secret so you can cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it.

Alright, I am back, Miss Jane just came to ask me how I am coming along.

I told her that I am not walking so I cannot come along and she told me not to be cheeky or she shall give me the strap.

I do not want the strap, so this time, I will listen to her.

Alright book. I am back. Miss Jane had me go help her make dinner. It is bread with jam again. I don't see why she needs my help with it but she insists.

While I ate the bread she told me she had news from my parents.

I immediately sat up and asked her what it was, but she won't tell me. She told me she will tell me when I am better behaved.

I am very angry. She is taking advantage of her control and taking my personal information. She is a mere slave but my parents made her in charge of me during their time away. I am not sure if she is allowed to order me around, but she sure has and I can't say anything about it yet as my parents haven't visited yet. Also, my parents are not something she should interfere with, but she does, and the next time I see pa, I will sure tell him about it. He'll surely send her to Aunt Lisa again. Aunt Lisa is so hard on her slaves, she's even had slaves killed from overworking, escaping, or punishments!

1780/1/16

Hello book,

I have some horrible news and some interesting ones too. There is some kind of battle happening. I didn't get to hear much but they say it's a revolutionary.

Miss Jane rushed in and told me she was leaving the country. I laughed at her and told her I would personally punish her if she did so and she got all angry and tried to get me. She started to strap me.

Here comes the amazing part! Suddenly, the the door opened and Aunt Lisa and a bunch of her slaves rushed in.

Aunt Lisa was furious when she saw what Miss Jane was doing and immediately had Jane taken away.

She asked me what the meaning of this was and I told her all that I knew.

'Ma and pa left for business and they told me that Jane was going to care for me. And then they left. After that Jane took out a strap and told me I had to submit to her and I was to listen to her and call her 'Miss Jane'. If I didn't listen, she would strap me. Every day, I had to do her slave duties and she also ordered me to do a lot more on top of that. Just now, she told me she was leaving the country and I laughed at her and told her I would personally punish her if she did so and then she got angry and started to strap me.'

Aunt Lisa was very angry and I asked her if Miss Jane was supposed to do that.

She looked at me sternly and told me to show her my hands. She looked at them and bit her lip. She asked me how many strappings I got and I told her about 3 each day.

Then she got all determined and told me to not call Jane 'Miss Jane' anymore and ordered one of her slaves to take care of me.

She left really quick and soon came back with a sobbing Jane.

Aunt Lisa yelled at her to apologize to me before she had Jane killed and she kept on sobbing and pleading for mercy.

When she wouldn't apologize, Aunt Lisa sent her to the dungeons, which is horrible for slaves. It's worse than dying because you'll suffer so much more pain. I shuddered.

After Jane was taken away, Aunt Lisa turned back to me and looked me up and down.

She asked me what clothes I was wearing and I told her the clothes Jane gave me. She looked furious for a second before she calmed down and told me she would help me get better clothes later.

Suddenly she looked at me and looked taken aback. She then laughed and said I was nearly as tall as her and I grinned too.

She told me to pack my bags because the reason she had come in the first place was that my parents wanted Aunt Lisa to take me away before something bad happened. I asked her what the bad thing was and she said 'Something to do with rights'.

I wonder what that can mean. I believe it was just boring grown up talk.

Also, I think I am starting to like writing in you, but don't think I won't stop calling you 'book'.

Oh yes, one more thing, I'm taking you away with me.

I wonder where we will be going as nobody has told me yet.

1780/1/17

Oh dear, oh dear! It’s absolutely dreadful! It wasn’t just a small batte, why, it was a whole war!

I heard Aunt Lisa asking her slaves to get news about the war and when I asked her about it, she sighed and told me there was a small war but nothing for me to worry about.

What shall I do? We are going to stay with Uncle Leo who is very stern. He’s always very proper and I have to be careful of my every move when I’m with him.

My only good news is that my parents will be joining us there. Oh, how I miss them!

Today we just arrived at Uncle Leo’s house and cousin Jessic ran out and threw her arms around me.

Oh! I forgot to mention my best friend, cousin Jessica. She’s also one of the good things about staying with Uncle Leo.

She got all excited and asked me why I was visiting. I guessed she did not know about the wall, so I just told her it was to visit them of course!

She got all excited and dragged me up to her room, chattering the whole way.

And then the excitement all faded away when we bumped into Uncle Leo.

I braced myself for a huge lecture but it didn’t come. Instead, Uncle Leo swept me into a hug, and resting me on his hip, he told me I was a brave girl.

I asked him what he meant and he just chuckled and said he knew all about the slave called Jane and that I didn’t need to pretend.

I suppose Aunt Lisa already told everybody. I can already imagine ma and pa pampering me the moment they arrive.

Oh, how I can’t wait to see them!

Dearest book, it is most dreadful.

You must be wondering why I suddenly stopped writing in you and then when I came back, I shoved you under my bed before coming back to get you, and sitting you in my lap while I huddled with Jessica.

I am so sorry, but Aunt Lisa burst into my room and told me to hide anything valuable. She looked scared and gave me a quick hug and a kiss before leaving.

You may not know it, my dear book, but you are one of my most valuable things. You are a friend who will never laugh at me, and a friend he will always listen and be there for me.

After that, oh dear book, my hands are shaking when I write this part. Bad men came into the house and started to push chairs, tables, and furniture over. They knocked down glass and ripped carpets.

Me and Jessica huddled in a corner in my room and I had you wrapped in my arms, along with some pictures of my family, and my favorite stuffed animal called ‘Andy’.

The bad men barged into the room and wrecked everything too. Uncle Leo, Aunt Lisa, the slaves, and Aunt Mona who is Uncle Leo’s wife all tried to stop them. Aunt Lisa and Aunt Mona were both sobbing and begging them to ‘spare the children’ and ‘take them instead’.

The slaves-- oh the wonderful slaves. We took good care of our slaves, our family. Aunt Lisa is stern, but she understands they are still human and she has a heart. We are one of the few who know slaves are still human and therefore, have pity and mercy. Our slaves were forever grateful and are always loyal.

I suppose Jane and two other slaves are the only slaves in our family’s history to be unloyal.

Anyway, the men barged in, and when they saw us, they lifted us both by the hairs.

Our Aunts screamed and Uncle Leo yelled at them to let us down immediately.

I was scared to death, but I clutched onto my valuables tightly. I could not let you go now, my dear book.

They demanded to know who was the daughter of Marian and Aston Elizabeth.

The aunts frantically shook their heads at me, signalling for me to not tell them, but at the time, I knew that if it was me who they wanted they would do all they could to get to me. Even if it meant killing my whole family in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you have read this to the end, I will finish this book as fast I can. Feedback is appreciated. This is just (I hope) the start to my writing career. It's the first time I'm posting a story to the outside. And if everything goes well, I hope to publish a book as time comes. But being an 11 year old means I have to balance school too, so you never know.


End file.
